Asylum
by LuluizEmo
Summary: Jeanette Casey. When someone hears that, they think 'cure'. They think that I'm a dispenser for what they need. What they need is a cure. What I need is a fucking break. So if your planet ever gets taken over by a disease and people are yelling at you left and right, trying to get your blood, at the same time being eaten, call me. Kay? RickxOC Elysium/Walking Dead
1. Chapter 1

I'm Jeanette Nikola Casey. People just call me Nikki. I'm what you call 'special'. No, I'm not _insane_ if that's what you're thinking. I'm the only human in the world who has AA Negative. You're probably like 'Dude, that doesn't even exist.' But it does. I'm really fragile, so I have to get a daily dose of Vitamin C+ and Vitamin B's. So I drink Vitamin water.

It's fucking insane, trust me, I know, but the doctor's told me I'd be perfectly fine, and all that would happen if I didn't take the vitamins is my blood sugar would drop pretty quickly, and I'd just pass out. Yea, _perfectly_ fine. I have a bottle of untouched pills with me 24/7 that are in case of emergency and I'm on the verge of fainting, then I just take that, sit down, drink some water and I'll feel alright in about five minutes. But I'm screwed. I don't exactly have...um...water...anymore, because well, basically all water is dried up or gone. Well, welcome to my world. Because here, you don't just get diseases, you are one!

Isn't that great? But, ever since 'The Oh Great and Powerful' Max saved us all, I've been pretty good, but now I'm being told that this fucking _virus_ is taking over the fucking _world_ and some people carried it to fucking _Elysium_, and now we're _all_ fucking _screwed_. And _now_ I'm being told I'm fucking _immune_ and my fucking _blood_ can fucking _save _us fucking _all_. Ph. Yeah. Sure, sure. I escaped from the base and flew to Earth. To the only untouched place between Elysium and Earth. Georgia. Georgia's been like a fucking asylum. Besides the fact that it's still infected, it's a luscious, green place.

Everyone knows that they do something on this Earth. What they were born for. What they lived most of their life to do. Their early years being their training. I always thought mine was to save Earth, make it more like Elysium, but could it be something else? Something more preductive. Maybe...maybe to save mankind? Perhaps. Perhaps not. But...we'll just have to find out.

So what? I might die, I might extinguish a fucking fire. But It'll be something. And that's all I need.

When the ship landed, I thought I was going to be hoarded with people trying to get my blood. But instead I with dead people trying to get to my core, yippee. I looked back at the ship, and for that one moment. I heard a shreik. A loud one. And after a few moments, I realized it was mine.

**Yay! c: This took all of 30 minutes x3 But it was worth it ;D So, review, and I'll decide wether to continue .3.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Carl, you need to, she's been bitten and she's gonna turn any minute and kill us all."

"I-I can't! I've-no. Not-not after mom. I can't." A low growl escaped my throat.

"Carl, hurry!" A small girl cried.

"No!" I rose slowly, due to my blood sugar being so low. When I finally stood, I clutched my stomach, which ached. Bad. I growled again. I beint over and fumbled around in my bag, looking for the vitamin water, but it was gone.

"M-my...my stu-stuff, wh-where is it?" I stuttered.

"She's a fucking druggie! And you let her in here?"

"I-I need...I need it." The small boy ran to a shelf and handed me the pills. "Th-Thanks." I opened the lid and took one. I was handed a bottle of water. I gulped twice and fell on the floor. Someone was at my side, holding me up.

"Woah...hang on...you wanna tell us your name, sweetie?" When I looked to the woman, she surprised me. She looked a lot like my best friend's mother, short grey hair and a soft face.

"My name's N-Nikki...a-are you gonna...k-kill me?"

"You've been bit, you're gonna turn." She frowned.

"I w-what?"

"Honey, you've been out for a really long time."

"H-How long?"

"Three years." The woman frowned.

"Three years?" I asked in disbelief. "Are you serious?" I felt a bit stronger and stood on my own.

"We would check on you everyday, try to wake you up...but you never did. We thought you would die. You were bit, but you never turned. When we came to check up on you, we decided to take you back, you were stirring. One of our group developed a close bond with you." She chuckled. "He would talk to you for a long time, and after his wife died, it got longer."

"Who?"

"Carl? Carl, is everyone alright?" A tall man with stubble and wavy brown hair walked out from the door, blood splattered on his shirt. The child nodded towards me. He looked at me like I had come back from the dead, and at that moment I remembered what my mother had told me.

_"Momma, do you love papa anymore?" I asked her, out of the blue. She frowned and shook her head._

_"I thought I did, miha, but when I first saw him, it wasn't love. Love is...when you meet eyes, you feel like you're the only two people in the world, and his touch is warm, and homey, and he treats you like a princess. I hope you find that one day, miha. I really do." _

I don't think I'm actually falling for a man I just met. It was impossible.

"Jesus Christ." A man muttered from behind him. He walked towards me and held out his hand.

"I'm Rick, Rick Grimes."

"Nikki."

"So...you're finally awake." I nodded slowly. When I saw his eyes, they were crystal blue. Beautiful.

"Yea...was I seriously out for that long?"

"Y-Yea, yea you were."

"I heard what you said one day." I muttered. He looked at me like he didn't know how to answer. "About...your daughter, and your wife...um...Congratulations, and...I'm sorry." I said slowly and awkwardly. He smiled sadly.

"Thank you. But...your arm, did you get bit?"

"I-I think so...but I don't feel anything, really, it just kinda hurts." Rick looked to the short haired woman.

"Three years, Rick, she hasn't turned."

"Yea, but she got bit again, just a week ago."

"Exactly..." The woman shook her head. "A week. Are you immune?" Everyone's eyes were on me.

"Y-Yea, yea I am. AA Negative."

"Her blood type is the most rare. She's the only human in the world to have it. All the animals that had it...probably died." An old man said.

"No offense, but I wouldn't wanna be you." An Asian man was standing around back. "Ever get...surrounded by people trying to take your blood?"

"No, but I got one's tryin' to take my flesh. Wanna trade?" I joked. A few people chuckled. Rick smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're gonna fit in real well here, Nikki." He smiled.

~~~The Next Week~~~

"Can I go on a run, please? Please, Rick?" I begged. Rick shrugged.

"Daryl seems to've taught you pretty well. It's a simple run into town. I don't see any harm. Hop in, Nikki." I grinned and jumped in the passenger's side, my badass Wakizashi had it's tip poking the floor, the handle near me.

"What's it like? I mean-before?"

"It was nice...normal, even. It was like how things used to be. The early 21st century, my dad told me about it. You could look out the window, and see trees...not wasteland, _trees._"

"Sweet." The truck slowed to a stop and I hopped out. There was a few walkers surrounding, one was tied up, and I couldn't see her face between the mess of brown hair. We started taking out most of them, and the one that was tied up was coming loose. Rick looked at me,

"You got this, Nikki." He beamed. I walked towards it carefully.

"Promise you won't do anything?" He shook his head.

"If you're about to get bit..."

"Fine." I rolled my eyes and walked towards her. When she smelled me, her eyes shot up and I could see her face. "Shit!" I jumped back, and dropped my blade. "M-Mom...fuck...no!" I knew my mother and my younger brother had come here, that's why I wanted to come too, but...I thought she was alive. Not tied to a pole near a house.

"No! No, no." I collapsed on my knees, tears streaming down my face. "You gotta do something!" Rick frowned. "No! You gotta-you gotta save her. Please! Isn't there something?" He didn't answer. "No...mom...no." I grabbed my weapon and slowly stepped towards her. When she snapped again I sliced the blade through her skull. My knees buckled and I fell near her body.

"Nikki, I know you're sad, but we gotta go! Now, c'mon!" I dashed inside the house, the door was gone, and I heard a few noises upstairs. When I checked all the rooms, I came to the last one. The door was locked. I knocked in my brother and I's code. Knock seven times then a pound of the fist. The door slowly creaked open. A man peeked from behind. My brother.

**Special Sibling Instincts x3 But whatever ._. Twas kind of hard to right this chapter :c First, writer's block, second, dialogue block, third, verb/abverb/adjective block, and fourth I'm just damn lazy ._.**


End file.
